Many medical procedures utilize a balloon catheter to, for example, open an occluded lumen, as in angioplasty, position another medical implement, such as a stent or graft, or selectively block a passageway. In most cases, the balloon is positioned on the end of a long, narrow catheter shaft. The balloon is typically wrapped around the catheter shaft to reduce the radial profile for easier insertion. The catheter is then threaded through the body to position the balloon at a location of treatment and the balloon is inflated. Finally, the balloon is deflated and the catheter is withdrawn from the body.